Family Therapy
by abby
Summary: What secrets are revealed when the Patakis go to family therapy? My First fic. hope you like it.
1. Default Chapter

Family Therapy   
  
  
Hey! Just saying this is my 1st fic. Hope you like it!  
Chapter 1  
  
Helga Pataki stepped off the city bus in front of a building where Dr. Bliss' office is. She has been going to therapy to Dr. Bliss for a while. It started when Dr. Bliss came to P.S. 118 and she noticed the way Helga behaved around Arnold. But, the main reason, Helga is on therapy because she punched out Brainy and it was the first time she got in trouble for it.  
  
" Hey Dr. Bliss!" Helga greeted warmly.  
" Hello Helga, how's life treating you?" Dr. Bliss asked, " How's Arnold? How's your family? How's Phoebe?"  
Helga sat down on the black leather couch, while Dr. Bliss sat at the edge of her desk.  
"Well," Helga began, " Arnoldo still has no idea how much I feel about him, so I spent all day spitting spitballs at him, and worshipping the mini Arnold shrine in my math book."  
"That's nice, Helga, so how are your parents."   
" Well, Bob is walking around complaining about his beeper business and mistaking me for Olga, Miriam is just layin' there watchin' life pass by and forgetting to pack my lunch. Can you believe that the only thing in my stupid lunchbox is a Powerbar and Equal sugar packets? CRIMITY!! Worst of all, Miss Perfect Princess Olga is coming for a visit so I can see Big Bob and Miriam worshipping her and her pretending to be my best friend when all she's doing is ruining my life!" Helga explained.  
" How did you feel about Olga on her last visit?" Dr. Bliss asked.  
" Olga was student teacher at my class because she supposedly wanted to spend time with her 'little sis', when she's STILL ruining everything in my life! She told the whole class about an extremely embarrassing incident that I had when I was young! I told her not to tell any humiliating stories about me! CRIMITY!"  
" Well, Helga, I really want to see your whole family, so I'm going to schedule a family therapy session." Dr. Bliss said.  
"Dr. Bliss you can't do this!" Helga screamed.  
"It's the only way your family would know how you feel."   
Helga screamed on top of her lungs.  
  
"Hey Gerald, did you just hear something?" Arnold asked while walking down the street with his friend.  
" No man."   
  
  



	2. Chapter 2-- The Patakis freak out

Chapter 2  
Note: I don't own Hey Arnold.  
  
"Family Therapy?" Helga said to herself as she walked down the street, " As if living there isn't bad enough."   
Helga walked around a corner and bumped straight into Arnold.  
"Arnold!" Helga exclaimed ecstatically, she smacked herself and said, " Watch where you're going football head, you are such a klutz!"  
"Hey Helga." Arnold said.  
"Just don't crowd me!" Helga yelled.  
Arnold walked across the street and when he disappeared out of sight, Helga sneaked into an alley and took out her Arnold locket.  
"Oh Arnold," Helga said, " Why must I give you insults and always snap at you, you deserve so much better, oh my love, someday I will tell you how much I LOVE you!"  
There was heavy breathing on Helga's neck and she punched Brainy without another thought in mind.  
***********************  
Helga walked up the to steps of her house and noticed a giant "Welcome Home Olga!" banner placed on top of the door.  
"FAMILY THERAPY!" Big Bob screamed at the phone, " We never had to worry about Olga having problems with us!"  
Miriam was in the kitchen with her hands over her head moaning in despair.   
"Olga!" Big Bob yelled at Helga, " How can we need family therapy? I run a beeper empire and I'm not crazy! There is no way that Big Bob is gonna get therapy!"   
"Family therapy?" asked a squeaky girlish voice.  
" OLGA!" Big Bob and Miriam screamed at the same time. They ran to Olga and gave her a bear hug.  
"MOMMY! DADDY!" Olga yelled happily, " Now where's my baby sis?"  
Helga walked in with her usual scowl. "Hi Olga" she said in a dull monotone voice.   
Olga gave Helga a hug and asked, " So what's all this business about getting family therapy?"  
"Helga's therapist called saying that we need family therapy because the girl is having problems." Bob explained.  
The Pataki family sat down at the dinner table.  
" Oh Daddy, Mommy," Olga said, " I think that we should do what's best for Helga and help her with her problems."  
Miriam stood up and said in her usual dull and tired voice, " I need a smoothie."  
**********************  
  
The next day at school in the cafeteria, Arnold noticed Helga furiously banging her head against the table.  
" Helga, is everything ok?" Arnold asked.  
" Yeah football head, why do you ask?" Helga replied.  
" Well you're banging your head against the table, I was just wondering if you're ok." Arnold said sitting down.   
" If you're dying to know, Arnoldo, Dr. Bliss suggested that my family come in for a session of therapy." Helga told him.  
" It might be the best way to tell your family how you feel instead of keeping it all inside, I know that you're not a mean bully inside, Helga, it's worth a try." Arnold said with all the wisdom he knows.  
" Yeah right Arnold, like I wanna see what's going on in the heads of Bob, Miriam, and Olga. Princess Olga thinks it's for the best. This is gonna be the worst thing ever!"  
*********************  
HEY EVERYONE! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I'LL COME UP WITH CHAPTER 3 AS SOON AS I CAN!  
  
  



	3. Dr. Bliss' Office

Chapter 3:  
Dr. Bliss' office  
Hey Arnold still is not mine!  
Note: I know that some people asked for longer chapters, but for me it would be easier if I had lots of short chapters instead.   
  
  
Helga did take Arnold' s suggestion and decided to go along with her family. (Since when did she not take Arnold' s advice?) The Patakis walked into the office, Bob made his usual scowl, Miriam slouching with an expression that always looked fatigued, and Olga with her usual "chipper" smile.  
Dr. Bliss stood up, " Hello Mr. and Mrs. Pataki, Hello Olga." She greeted with a smile.   
"Yeah ,yeah, let's get this over with." Big Bob growled.  
"Mr. Pataki," Dr. Bliss said, " we have an hour and a half session, well Mr. Pataki, why don't you tell me about yourself?"  
Bob sat down between Miriam and Olga on the black leather couch and Helga sat on a chair as far away from her wacko family as possible.  
" I run a beeper empire, you know Big Bob Beepers, you must be pretty dumb if you don't know." Bob says.  
As usual, Dr. Bliss, stood there in her usual calm poise and said in an even voice, " Yes, Mr. Pataki, I do know your beeper chain, I got my cellular phone there in matter of fact."  
" Yeah, yeah, don't suck up to me Ms. Bliss."  
"OK!" Dr. Bliss says, " How about you, Mrs. Pataki, what do you do?"  
"Huh?" Miriam replied as if she was half-awake.  
Helga smacked herself with a foam bat that Dr. Bliss keeps in her office for "anger management."  
Gee, this is going well only one hour and 20 minutes till the end of the session, wait a minute, this will take my whatever's left of my life! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
" What do you do, as in an everyday routine." Dr. Bliss asked again.  
" I watch soaps all day, my favorite is ' Physician's Hospital', and I do chores, errands, and sleep." Miriam explained.  
Crimeny! Mom's answer made Curly sound normal. Helga thought to herself.  
"That's...um...interesting." Dr. Bliss said, " Mrs. Pataki, how would you describe your relationship with Helga?"   
Miriam pondered for a moment and said, " Helga and I get along great, I make sure she's ok and that she has a proper lunch for school."  
" MOM," Helga said, " You packed Equal sugar packets and a Powerbar for my lunch yesterday, I had to bribe Harold to let me have his bologna and cheese sandwich."  
"Ooohhhh, Helga, that's what I did, you know how things are so busy around the house, Helga, please bear with me." Miriam said in a weak voice.  
Helga sighed with frustration, Bob scowled at everyone, and Olga was still smiling.  
" Helga, how do you think your relationship is with your mother?" Dr. Bliss asked.  
"It's not that bad, though, at least we don't fight." Helga said.  
" What about your father?"  
" Don't even get me started." Helga replied sarcastically.   
" . . . And your sister?"  
" As, I said again, don't get me started."   
Olga wasn't smiling anymore. " Helga, I really do want to get to know you better, I honestly do, and I realized that trying to spend every waking moment together, baby sis, didn't work out, but I really do want us to be closer." She said.  
Helga's face softened a little. Maybe her sister wasn't so bad. Even if she is sickeningly perfect, Olga is her sister, and she's human.  
Olga continued, " I have an idea baby sis, why don't you go shopping with me tomorrow, just you and me."   
" I really do think that it's a good idea," Dr. Bliss said, "what do you think Mr. and Mrs. Pataki."  
" Ok, fine." Miriam says.  
" That's fine with me too," Big Bob said, "but Helga is gonna do it, whether she wants to or not, only to make Olga happy, and it better not cost me any money, I run a beeper empire for pete's sake!"  
" No Daddy, it would be my treat." Olga said.  
Crimeny, don't I get a say in this? Helga thought to herself.  



	4. Helga's NEW Makeover

Chapter 4  
Helga's NEW Makeover.  
  
Note: I know Helga already had a makeover in the earlier episodes of Hey Arnold. Just work with me here. Oh yeah, I still do not own Hey Arnold!  
  
"Oh Helga, isn't this wonderful, just you and me, a girls' day out, with my baby sis!" Olga exclaimed cheerfully.  
Helga and Olga were downtown where most of the cool shopping places where. Mostly, Olga bought things for herself, but right now, Helga and Olga are sitting at a tiny little table, outside of Starbucks enjoying cold mocha latte. Well actually, it looked like Olga was enjoying herself; Helga sat there quietly sipping her mocha latte, while pretending to enjoy herself as Olga gabbed excitedly.  
" HELGA!" Olga yelled, " I had the most wonderful idea!"  
"What?" Helga responded.  
" Why don't I give you a makeover?" Olga suggested.  
Helga almost choked in her mocha latte. A makeover?? Is Olga crazy? The last time Helga had a makeover was when she wasn't invited to Rhonda's sleepover because she wasn't "girly" enough. Helga crashed the sleepover and learned that it's better to be yourself. Now this?  
"NO way Olga, there is no way I'm letting you give me a makeover!" Helga said.  
  
OLGA'S ROOM:  
" I can't believe I'm letting you give me a makeover!" Helga said.  
" Oh Helga, this is so much fun!" Olga said as she was applying eye shadow to Helga's eyelids, " Imagine if all your little friends see you tomorrow."  
Maybe if I sneak out before Olga makes me over, no one would see me with makeup. Helga thought to herself.  
" TA DA!!!!!!" Olga exclaimed.  
Helga gasped.  
THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL!  
" Oh my gosh Helga, you look great!" Phoebe said.  
" Yeah Helga," Rhonda said, " the eyeshadow emphasizes the color of your eyes."  
" Why thank you Rhonda," Helga said, " Olga made me over."  
Everyone gaped.  
Stinky, Sid, and Harold joined the crowd.  
" Hey who's the new kid?" Harold asked.  
" It's me Pink boy." Helga snarled.  
"AAAAHHHHH, oh my gosh!" Harold screamed and passed out.  
" Wow, Helga, you look different." Sid said.  
" Yeah, on the count o' that you have two eyebrows." Stinky pointed out.  
Helga glared at Stinky. Two minutes later Arnold and Gerald joined the crowd.  
" Hey what's goin'n on?" Gerald asked.  
" It looks like everyone is looking at Helga." Arnold said facing Gerald, than he did a double take.  
" He...He..HELGA????" Arnold stammered.  
" What are you looking at Football Head?" Helga demanded.  
Arnold shook his head, " Wow... Helga. . . you look . . . great."  
The bell rang and everyone went their separate ways. Helga looked at herself through the locker mirror. Her hair fell over her shoulder in soft curls and she had blue eyeshadow on and clear lipgloss.  
" Arnold said I looked great, my LOVE said I looked great, maybe even more sophisticated than Liiillllaaaaa." Helga said ecstatically.   
" WHEEZE. . . WHEEZE. . . WHEEZE."   
Helga lifted her hand and punched out Brainy.  



	5. 

Chapter 5  
Olga's Childhood  
I don't own HA! -Except that Jerry, Mary, and Bony are all characters I made up in that crazy little mind of mine! Hehe.  
Helga walked inside her house and said hello to Olga. The unusual thing is that Helga came home in a good mood.  
" Hello Baby Sis," Olga greeted, " you're in a good mood today, what have you been up to?"  
"Nothing Olga." Helga responded. She walked upstairs to her room.  
Olga went to the living room and sat on the couch. She smiled when she remembered her life when she was twelve. Around the time Helga was born.  
She remembered Jerry. The boy she was in love with for as long as she can remember.  
~FLASHBACK SCENE INVOLVING OLGA~  
" BYE MOM! I'm leaving I have to go to school!" Olga shouted to her mother. But, Miriam was sleeping against the kitchen table with drool hanging out of her mouth. Olga slammed the door and rolled her eyes. Sometimes, Mom could be such a ditz.  
" Hey Mary." Olga greeted her friend, " Ready for the seventh grade?"  
" Oh yes, Olga, I am looking quite forward to the seventh grade." Mary said in a mousy voice as she pushed her blue framed glasses up.  
When the kids got left the bus and walked inside the middle School. Olga turned around and bumped into a kid with a melon shaped head.  
" JERRY!" Olga yelled ecstatically, " I mean... what the heck are you doing you klutz! Jeez, the last thing I need is to see a melon head like you, in middle school!"   
" Oh hi Olga," Jerry greeted, "what's up?"  
" Nothing Melon head, I have to get to class." Olga scowled.  
Olga looked around quickly and discreetly and took out a wallet-sized picture of Jerry.  
" Oh, Jerry I just love the way you are so sweet and optimistic, my sweetheart, God you are so cute, I can just eat you up!" Olga exclaimed.  
Olga heard heavy breathing on her neck. It was this weird guy named Bony who always happens to show up whenever Olga needed a private moment. Olga lifted her fist and punched Bony without another thought in mine.  
In English class, the teacher was doing the attendance.   
" Jerry... um there seems to be a smear over the last name." The teacher said.  
"I'm here." Jerry raised his hand, "OUCH, stop it Olga!"  
Olga quickly hid the straw and spit wads, "What did I do?"  
Jerry turned around and Olga snickered. When no one was looking, Olga gave Jerry a loving stare.  
~END OF OLGA'S FLASHBACK~  
Olga smiled and than another thought came to mind. When Olga was a student teacher at Helga's class, she always noticed that Helga was mean to that cute football headed kid, what was his name... oh yeah Arnold. Helga would spit like 30 spitballs at him every 10 minutes and when Arnold wasn't looking, Helga would stare at him with her love struck eyes. Also, for some reason, Olga would see Helga and Arnold bump into each other as they turn corners.  
Olga never bought it up when she was student teaching at P.S. 118. But when she went to Alaska, the thought bothered her. There was something familiar about Helga's behavior around Arnold...  
"OH MY GOODNESS, SHE LOVES ARNOLD!" Olga yelled.  
Big Bob entered the room and looked at Olga quizzically.   
" WHO loves WHO?" Big Bob asked.  
" No one Daddy." Olga said, she went up and gave her dad a kiss on the cheek.  
Then far away from Bob's hearing distance, Olga giggled.  
  
Hmm... does anyone notice a similarity between Arnold and Jerry? Well, now that you noticed that Olga was like Helga when she was younger, but why was Olga mean? Oh, it would come up in later chapters. Hehehehehehehehe!!!!!!  
  
  
  



	6. The Big Session

Chapter 6:  
The Big Session  
  
" Ring! Ring!" the phone rang.  
" MIRIUM!" yelled Bob, " Can you get that, I'm watching the game! Go Yankees! Yes, another home run by Jeter!"  
" I can't B, I'm busy." Miriam yelled back from the kitchen.  
" Ring! Ring!"   
" Oh criminey, I'll get it." Bob stood up and answer the phone.  
" Hello?" he answered.  
" Hello, Mr. Pataki, this is Dr. Bliss."  
" Yeah, Yeah, I know, the girl's shrink."  
" Yes, Mr. Pataki, you see, I want to schedule another session with your family. Partially because I feel in the first session, nothing was accomplished between you and Helga and I want to know how she and Olga are getting along."  
" NO WAY DOCTOR!" Bob yelled, " I AM NOT PUTTING ANOTHER $300 JUST BECAUSE YOU THINK WE HAVE PROBLEMS! PATAKIS DON'T NEED THERAPY, US PATAKIS CAN HANDLE THINGS JUST FINE!"  
  
* The next day*  
" I can't believe that I'm here again." Bob groaned as he glared at Helga.  
" Don't blame me BOB!" Helga yelled, " You're the cause of nearly half my problems."  
"Why do you think so Helga?" Dr. Bliss asked.  
" Cause' he's there." Helga responded sarcastically. Bob's glare became even meaner.  
" More specifically Helga." Dr. Bliss said.  
"Well for one thing, he acts like I'm such a burden to him, he's always mistaking me for Olga, and when she comes home, he and Mom act like I don't exist, because everything has to be centered around OLGA!" Helga said.  
Olga looked shocked, " I never knew you felt that way Helga, I always thought you were lucky because Mommy and Daddy don't spend every waking moment listening to you play the piano." She said.  
" Well maybe Helga would've been nicer if she wasn't always hanging around with that football headed, orphan boy who lives with his 300 year old grandparents!" Bob snapped.  
"Oh, you mean that nice boy that took care of Helga when she had amnesia?" Miriam asked.  
" SHUT UP EVERYONE!" Helga screamed, " Don't you dare insult the boy I love, I don't care if he's an orphan or not. I LOVE HIM, and there's nothing you can do to change that BOB!"  
Everyone stood there in shock. Than Helga realized that she blabbed too MUCH information about herself.  
  
I know this chapter is short, I just wanted to keep it at a cliffhanger! Hehehehehe. The Big Session- part 2 coming soon!  



	7. The Big Session

Chapter 6:  
The Big Session  
  
" Ring! Ring!" the phone rang.  
" MIRIUM!" yelled Bob, " Can you get that, I'm watching the game! Go Yankees! Yes, another home run by Jeter!"  
" I can't B, I'm busy." Miriam yelled back from the kitchen.  
" Ring! Ring!"   
" Oh criminey, I'll get it." Bob stood up and answer the phone.  
" Hello?" he answered.  
" Hello, Mr. Pataki, this is Dr. Bliss."  
" Yeah, Yeah, I know, the girl's shrink."  
" Yes, Mr. Pataki, you see, I want to schedule another session with your family. Partially because I feel in the first session, nothing was accomplished between you and Helga and I want to know how she and Olga are getting along."  
" NO WAY DOCTOR!" Bob yelled, " I AM NOT PUTTING ANOTHER $300 JUST BECAUSE YOU THINK WE HAVE PROBLEMS! PATAKIS DON'T NEED THERAPY, US PATAKIS CAN HANDLE THINGS JUST FINE!"  
  
* The next day*  
" I can't believe that I'm here again." Bob groaned as he glared at Helga.  
" Don't blame me BOB!" Helga yelled, " You're the cause of nearly half my problems."  
"Why do you think so Helga?" Dr. Bliss asked.  
" Cause' he's there." Helga responded sarcastically. Bob's glare became even meaner.  
" More specifically Helga." Dr. Bliss said.  
"Well for one thing, he acts like I'm such a burden to him, he's always mistaking me for Olga, and when she comes home, he and Mom act like I don't exist, because everything has to be centered around OLGA!" Helga said.  
Olga looked shocked, " I never knew you felt that way Helga, I always thought you were lucky because Mommy and Daddy don't spend every waking moment listening to you play the piano." She said.  
" Well maybe Helga would've been nicer if she wasn't always hanging around with that football headed, orphan boy who lives with his 300 year old grandparents!" Bob snapped.  
"Oh, you mean that nice boy that took care of Helga when she had amnesia?" Miriam asked.  
" SHUT UP EVERYONE!" Helga screamed, " Don't you dare insult the boy I love, I don't care if he's an orphan or not. I LOVE HIM, and there's nothing you can do to change that BOB!"  
Everyone stood there in shock. Than Helga realized that she blabbed too MUCH information about herself.  
  
I know this chapter is short, I just wanted to keep it at a cliffhanger! Hehehehehe. The Big Session- part 2 coming soon!  



End file.
